


Clandestine and Luminous (HIATUS)

by Sarakai



Category: Sarakais Attempt at something original
Genre: Amphitheres, Assassins, Dark and light themes this is gonna get hecktic, Dark magic?, Dragons, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe some dragonlike smut, Multi, Orchia shall be an oreo, Original Characters - Freeform, Prophets, Rough Draft, Things start out pretty light but dont get fooled it can get pretty dark, This will be the entire story in a rough draft so I can hopefully learn how to write better, Wyverns, dark themes, i cant write for shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarakai/pseuds/Sarakai
Summary: Hello welcome to my first ever attempt at writing and please remember this is a ROUGH DRAFT and thus punctuation will be most likely all over the place as I desperately struggle with writing lol also these are Original Characters so they belong to me so please do not claim ownership of them ( I doubt that I will get that popular but still) anyways enjoy! ^





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to my first ever attempt at writing and please remember this is a ROUGH DRAFT and thus punctuation will be most likely all over the place as I desperately struggle with writing lol also these are Original Characters so they belong to me so please do not claim ownership of them ( I doubt that I will get that popular but still) anyways enjoy! ^

Anemos soar threw the air as fast as his wings could allow, his light blue-grey scales blending into the clustered clouds above him, the sky was calm the land was quite the only oddity of this day was the blood trickling down his talons. ‘What have I done what have I done..’ he thought in mild panic, He had did what he was supposed to, he had killed the main mender of the Mountain Dragons, but at a  
cost he had been seen by the guard, Anemos could still remember their outraged expressions as their mender’s blood streamed from his body. Normally anemos would kill anything that got in his way, but there were to many to fight he would be killed in a matter of seconds so, he fled as fast as he could, he knew he had doomed his Tribe of exiles this mistake was his last. Anemos stopped his train of thought and soar faster although it was pointless, his tribe would still face consequences for  
his failure the leaders of the Mountain Dragons would surely have his tribe executed on the spot when they found their set. Anemos’s heart nearly split in two when he thought about what they would do to Aeráki, The timid wyvern wouldn’t stand a chance against an army of enraged Dragons. How did he get so lucky? Most dragon wyvern mates weren’t welcome and out right banned in over half the society’s due to a long rivalry between the species, who knows what they’d do to her if they found out the assassins mate was a wyvern but what of his fresh born daughter? it would take atleast 300 years before she can stand a chance at defending herself but she was only 2 months old, shed be murdered on the spot if he didn’t do something. Anemos stopped mid soar panting lightly he was close to the set but what would he say ‘oh I’m back and I just got everyone a death sentence have a nice day’ he growled to himself no that would send everything into chaos but what could he really do? An idea popped into his head and he knew it wasn’t a good idea and that nobody was going to agree with it especially Aeráki but it was the only thing he could do to give his tribe his Daughter he.. had to leave for good and go somewhere far far away to throw off the scent trail they would be tracking ‘ aeráki..... Im so sorry I wish...I wasent so stupid you know? I should’ve listened to you i...shouldn’t have done this I have ruined everything i don’t deserve you or anyone im so sorry i love you..’ he thought to himself surpressing a shudder as if aeráki could somehow hear him. before shooting off into the distance until all their was left was a faint scent trail leading into the horizon.


	2. 13 years later~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarabi classifies as a toddler but with more complete sentences. Also wth am I doing at 2:40 Am

Sarabi lay on her nest outside the sunlights reach she had always preferred the shade of a cave then being bombarded by unwanted warmth of course she liked the warmth but not all the time. However she feels there might’ve been more to the placement then just her personal preference, Sarabi recalled some off her camp mates looking uneasily at her they by no means didn’t like her she just didn’t understand why she seemed to have such a dark aura. The only thing she knew of that could explain this at all were her eyes, she had pure black eyes with light silver pupils the pupils.. seemed to emit a light glow whenever Sarabi felt scared. She remembered the prophets always looking in her direction not at her but at something Behind Her, Sarabi always looked over her shoulder to see nothing she was grateful for Aeráki her mother though, she always protected her she doesn’t recall having a father though. Sarabi never had the heart to ask Aeráki about it, to scared to upset her all she really knows about him was that he was a assassin a scary task. Having to go out and hurt dragons sounded more scary then useful but shed fight if she had to or maybe..she’d just hide under Aeráki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter ;-; im tired anyways feel free to comment your thoughts :3


	3. Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3:46 AM new record ;v; Enjoy the chapter :)

Sarabi began to notice something off with her mother, Aeráki had always looked a little worn out. However she began to look more sad recently Sarabi would catch her staring at the wall in her cave looking like she had lost hope about something or someone. This something... or someone Sarabi had no clue of its origins other then that it had meant alot to her mother. Also one of the prophets had begun looking extremely guilty when they see her mother as if they had uncovered a horrible truth of some sort, And that... Scared Sarabi what could of possibly happened? And what were the consequences of whatever act was committed. The other prophets also were beginning to act strangely looking more and more uneasily at whatever they seem to see behind her. The only thing she ever saw behind her was either an tribe member or her own Shadow , but that wasn’t really something to go of. Sarabi shook her head clearing her thoughts or at least trying to, she had forgotten shed been staring at the sky surprisingly her eyes didn’t hurt ‘being the product of a wyvern and dragon sure does make me feel even more different’ Sarabi thought bitterly it by no means was bad to be a hybrid, it was just hard to feel accepted at times. “Sarabi dont just sit there come along night will come soon” Aeráki lightly growled gently tapping on Sarabi’s shoulder with a the front of her talon, Sarabi sat up and followed her mother to her cave mind still riddled with thoughts.


	4. Anatomy (not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time i get out the body builds and anatomy of my creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry. Chapters are in progress just wanted to get this out

Ok so this isent an actual chapter but I have to get the anatomy out first.  
Sarabi has the body shape of a mountain dragon so she looks and moves like a European dragon (other then her eyes). Norkai is a bit hard to distinguish beacuse he flys like the dragons from game of thrones but moves like a Nargacuga from MH (well technically that means all wyverns move like that so what the heck)  
Onto the facts!

Mountain Dragons: Normally darker colors spanning to a dark green to match their mountainus habitats, same body shape as eachother but can have different horns on their body LiVE IN MOUNTAINS. Also one of the most vicious of the species.

Territory:A Mountainous region lined with many canyons, snowy mountain peeks and waterfalls that stretch from the savanahs to the swamps.

Special Characteristics: Hot fire or Ice Breath.The dominant race having caused the extinction of the Storm wyverns  
Current leader:A pair of the strongest Male Killed his father in fight for leadership.  
Main Prophet:Deceased  
Heirs/Potential challangers:To young to be of concern; Challange almost non-existent due to fear of death. 

Storm Wyverns: Extinct last known sighting.....Over 10 thousand years ago all were killed when mountain dragons took over their mountainus habitat. Known to have been Dark grey to black in color with frills on the side of their head known to have been able to be most any color and charged with electrical power. Have two sails at the end of their tails vital for flight.

Special Charateristics: Very Powerful electricity also one of the Wyverns known to have existed before the Shadow Rise.  
Current leader:........  
Main Prophet:......  
Heirs/Potential Challengers:...... 

Amphitheres: SPECIES UNKNOWN. only known of in myths said to be the temple gaurdians of a land far away.

Basillisks: Large Snakelike monsters that reside in the Forbidden Swamp very dangerous venom which they can shot in venom balls or via bite IF BITTEN....Good as dead  
Cure:....Unknown  
Mentality: -Their is a rip in this part seems to have been torn away in a rush////

Shadows:...................Dont just Dont.......  
Mentality: No No No dont listen to them

Savanah Wyverns: Lithe wyverns typically sand colored or silver with spikes on their neck that run down their back, very fast and can dig. Run on two back legs instead of all four.  
Territory:Dry savanahs that are mostly devoid of any lush vegetation, Borders the Swamp. Special Characteristics: Venomous Bite on some while others shoot deadly toxins  
Cure: Mix of wild Flowers found in the savanah and mountains.  
Current leader: Farángi.  
Main Prophet:Síva  
Heirs/Potential Challengers:None

And thats that I think ill fill it out with more info when I reveal it. Heheheh

-Update-

Swamp Dragons: Short long bodied dragons that shoot balls of poisonous gas, typically shades of green or mud colored. Not very fast ,but known to stay in the swamp water for hours before striking mostly quiet and calculating.  
Territory: The swamps and marshes that border the savannas, very murky water and few mammals.

Special Characteristics: Shoot balls of poisonous gas, are the only known species that can tolerate eating plants.  
Cure: An Herbal Remedy made from certain plants and a Eel

Current Leader:Elos  
Main Prophet: Révma  
Heirs/Potential Challengers: Expecting

Leadership has no specific bloodline, it normally is fought for by the two most powerful individuals or if they have bred the hatchling will become an heir. if their mother/father dies without being beat in combat for leadership the first-borne hatchling will take over as the new leader.


	5. Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn to act Sarabi -Face Palm-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapterrrrreeer  
> CHAPPPTERRRR 
> 
> CHAPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTEEEEEERRR

Sarabi knew something was going to happen something bad, very very bad whatever had driven her father away... it had consequences she was sure of it. Sarabi noticed the prophets becoming more anxious more... fidgety like they had learned of something they weren’t supposed to and, we’re desparate to spit out. They always shuddered at the mere sight of her before her mother would take her back and away from them,  
Sarabi started to feel it to. The feeling of being in constant danger like something was prowling around for them and, had a strong aura of revenge around it.  
Why She dident act sooner why she dident tell someone, Sarabi would never know but  
She sure as hell regreted it as Mountain Dragons burst into her tribes camp.

A alarm screech sounded through the tribe sending them into a panic as their worst fears came true, Sarabi could here wings flapping as they desperately tried to get away while the braver ones fought back trying to protect their camp “Sarabi! Follow me hurry!!” Aeráki growled at her urgently shoving her towards herself with her tail. Before snagging her in her jaws and racing off to a cave, she was deathly carefull with not breaking scales she was venomous after all. Shoving Sarabi into a crevice in the cave wall Aeráki fixed her with an equally serious look “Dont make a sound I will be here with you but do not I repeat do not make a sound.” Aeráki whispered urgently, Sarabis eyes began to glow in the situation Aeráki desparatly covered her face with her wing dimming the glow enough to be unnoticeable. Sarabi met nothing but silence and the sound of controlled breathing for what must of been multiple wingbeats, Before rough talon scrapes could be heard Sarabi held back a gasp and desperately tried to dim her glow half succeeding. The steps stopped and for a few tense moments there was nothing but silence both of them held their breath, until the talon steps moved away. They both tried to breath in quietly as soon as they made a sound something slammed into Aeráki, She let out a loud screech as she was toppled over before sinking her teeth into the dragons shoulder. They hissed and raked their talons down her mothers side Aeráki growled and dug her teeth harder into them, Sarabi had only mere moments to save her mother when a little voice popped into her head ‘Harness the shadows use the darkness Turn them into ash’ as soon as something pinned Sarabi down she obeyed her vision darkened around her making it harder to see before she felt something coil inside her very core she let loose and, felt as white fire spewed trough her mouth and burned her mothers attacker alive they screeched and toppled over and off her mother, screeching even more as the fire engulfed there body. The talon that was pinning her down loosened in shock and Sarabi batted at them with her own sharp talons scratching their foot in the process they snapped back into reality and held her down harder before spewing ice onto her injured mother Sarabi watched in horror as her mother sucked in a sharp breath before exhaling her final words “Im..Sorry”  
Panic lit through Sarabi as her attacker snagged her in their own jaws and ran out the cave the sublight bombarded Sarabi as her attack screeched a command and threw Her to the ground before grabbing her in their talons and, all Sarabi remembered after that was the ruined remains of her home before passing out in midair from all the shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like cliffhangers tee heee heee


	6. Announcement

Hello I would liketo announce that I and a good friend of mine have made a discord in the link below.

 

https://discord.gg/UEKFq4H

 

Me and my friend are the owners of it the others in it currently are also friends whom I tossed into it lol, I am going to update the rules later on. Thanks for reading  
:)


	7. Strange Yet Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vibrates out of boxxxxxx

Everything Ached, Sarabi groaned and tried to stretch only to ache even more she opened her eyes to find herself in a dark cave. Sarabi panicked and yet felt like she was somewere familiar She felt so confused and then it hit her, The Tribe. The Blood. Aeráki laying in a pile of bloody ice. Sarabi completely and utterly froze in shock the ache seemed miniscule now she dident even care anymore, ‘ Aeráki.....’ Sarabi felt a tear fall down her cheek She had Nothing Nobody to care about her. She was all alone.

Sarabi laid there stunned for many moments until a very terrifying and familiar sound tore at her ears, the same talon steps on stone that she had heard when her mother was killed.

A massive robust dragon pushed into the cave, their ice cold glare piercing straight through her.  
Sarabi instinctively stood up fighting the ache and pressed against the farthest corner of the cave, eyes glowing wildly with fear.

The dragon growled lowly at her “So your the assassins hatchling? I expected you to be more...threatening but then again you have a coward for a father.” They leaned in close, and their nostrils flared for a moment as they moved their head away. 

Sarabi shivered in response and folded her wings closely to her underbelly , “A female?..No wonder your pathetic, even for a hybrid lizard do you get the uselessness from your mother, creature?”  
They growled insultingly shoving her with a talon, Sarabi toppled over however knew well to not fight back, the part about her mother had hurt ‘They can snap every bone in my body like a twig’  
She thought in terror.

Sarabi was startled when something answered her, ‘Breath, he cant do anything for you or anything against you , calm down dont let your it consume you’  
Sarabi Didn’t like that and was extremely befuddled at why she heard the voice.

The dragon blinked with a confused expression on his face mixed with a little bit of......Fear wait what?

“What the sa-...?whats wrong with your eyes? Stop doing that its...Unsettling” He hissed Sarabi stared confused and something inside of her was proud of this.

“I said STOP DOING THAT” He snarled and backed away aggression and fear laced on his face, she sat up and stretched her aching wings.

Sarabi stared unblinkingly she wasn’t sure why but at the moment she didn’t feel anything.

He snarled one last time and turned away back facing her he preceded to walk out,  
‘Hurry defend yourself, do something to fight back’

The voice was back and Sarabi completely froze she had no idea why but she felt incredibly....aggressive.

Sarabi took a single step and was prepared to lunge for his neck before he trotted away.

Silence

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took so long things got really busy and I had to rush last minute so again really sorry this has many mistakes anyways enjoy reading my trash :3


	8. Echoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inhales

‘Why i was just talking to you’  
Sarabi’s body stung everywhere, was she going mad?  
Was it all in her head?  
‘Little hatchling i am very much talking to you’  
Sarabi felt conflicted ‘But how?’

‘In time you will know but i have some answers now’

Answers  
Sarabi never had answers to many things.

‘Why is my fire white  
Why did my mother have to die  
Where is my fath-‘  
‘Just because i have them doesn’t mean i can give them’

Sarabi shook her head in a state of sheer confusion for many reasons,  
‘Who are you?’  
She boldly thought to whoever or  
Whatever was in her head.  
Silence  
Sarabi called out for the voice in her head  
Silence

Did that really just happen?  
Sarabi still thought she was going mad,  
What kind of dragon thought these things?

Or..Dragon hybrid..

Sarabi cleared her mind and an  
almost forgotten pang of grief hit her for Aeraki.

How could she forget her own mother?

The things he’d called her

Hybrid lizard  
Creature

Were they really true?

Sarabi sagged down the ache didn’t go, neither did she feel any better about this.

She didn’t know why but she felt like this was Her fault.

She was stupid enough to be captured to be beat to get her own mother Killed.

Sarabi shut her eyes closed and sagged even lower to the ground she desperately wanted to just melt into it and never come back.

The constant throbbing ache made her want to just keep her eyes closed, sleep was a welcoming gift.

As Sarabi drifted off into a dreamless sleep she swore she could have heard.

‘Avyssol’  
‘My name is Avyssol’


	9. The Canyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mountain Dragons are really aggressive and I hate avyssol for reasons that aren’t gonna show for a while

Sarabi awoke to a throbbing ache, she groaned feeling like she hadn’t sleep at all. 

Suddenly a giant talon slammed her into a pinned position, Sarabi gasped for air looking up at an absolutely massive dragon whos eyes were burning amber.

They leaned forward and quickly put their jaw around Sarabi’s neck.

Sarabi didn’t have the energy to fight back anyways.

Sarabi felt the teeth around her neck dig in roughly but not deadly,  
‘Wait are they...picking me up?’  
Sarabi was indeed correct.  
She felt herself being effortlessly lifted off the stone floor, her ache slightly decreased in intensity because of it.

The dragon growled around her throat struggling to squeeze out of the cavern that held her captive, they seemed to struggle greatly to get out due to their massive size.

‘How old...is...this...monster to get to this size?’ Sarabi thought rather suddenly  
‘He’s 623 years old Sarabi’  
Sarabi’s eyes shot open  
‘Avyssol!’  
Sarabis head went silent no further words from Avyssol 

After a few seconds of prying for him Sarabi declared him gone, losing the little energy she seemed to have gained from ‘talking’ to him to the ache and tiredness.

Her wings hanged limply and her head hung from the big dragons mouth, they (he?) finally managed to squeeze through. Sarabi was momentarily blinded by the light, Sarabi heard powerful massive flaps of wings and rapidly blinked her poor eyes.

Sarabi almost screeched when she found herself high above the ground and above canyons, had she not been so tired aching and drained she probably would have. Sarabi looked down and saw dozens of mountain dragons, they were flying and some were walking in the canyon others were laying down or sitting aswell, she saw a long stream of water flowing through the canyon. 

She watched one go up to the stream and drink she saw one of the previously sitting dragons screech at them, the dragon startled began to screech back. Most of the other dragons had turned their heads to watch the commotion with what Sarabi made out as amused expressions.

The dragon that was carrying her soared off as soon as Sarabi saw them lunge at each other teeth bared and snarling. 

Sarabi hung limply from his jaws and didn’t even attempt to fight back, soon a mountain got was visble across the sky and he was heading towards it.


	10. Up North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo whos pov is this

Cold.  
Secret.  
Hide.  
Family.  
Attack.

Those were the five things he and what remains of his kind lived by, having been forced into the harsh north where it was always so cold.

Did anybody else know of their existence?  
Definitely not, the ice-breathers never got anywhere near his family..  
Or did they?

He never thought to much on the ‘or did’ version of things, mother always said not to dwell on things not truly there.

Gods it was so cold. 

Why couldn’t he go south?  
Why was he forbidden from flying to far?

Why?  
Why?  
Why?

‘Stop asking questions son tis’ for your own good’  
‘Little amp please shut up and stop asking questions’

Those were his parents response every single time, he eventually learned to stop questioning things he was told to do no matter how...odd the things he heard were.

Atleast until recently that is.

He was to cold to shiver or even flinch for the matter, it was truly one of the worst cold-skies he’d ever lived through.   
“Norkai listen close, don’t leave don’t even dare me and your father have to go for a while we will be back. When we cannot tell but Do. Not. Leave. Please don’t question it we cannot answer you.”

‘But theres so much to ask!’

Just like that his parents had flew off leaving him Cold and unsure of what to do next, he knew how to hunt yes that was true but...to be alone?

He’d never been far from his parents after all he’s never seen any other storm wyverns, but as the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months with no sign of them anywhere. 

He couldn’t bear this any long.

The cold.  
The loss.  
The overwhelming sense of unease.

He had to go.

South

He was going south, he was done with not questioning things.

He  
Was  
Going  
South.

And nothing could stop him.


End file.
